The Reunion
by Jovia
Summary: a story about my character Linda and her place in the episodes/made up stories. that i have
1. The Reunion

"The Reunion"  
  
Author Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (but I wish I did) or anything related to it. This is my own story and character with in the story, ask me first before you use her or you will have to answer to me. And believe me you don't want to. ta ta. ^_~  
  
A young woman, around the age of tea, walks around the school where Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all go to. She has straight edge bangs and the bottom of her hair is a straight edge. Her hair color is black and it seems to absorb any light that touches it. She has eyes just like Yugi only a little bit more feminine, they are yellow green but when she gets angry or anything of the sorts her eyes go a hawk-like yellow. She looks like an ancient Egyptian princess from her face and hair, but she also has a sense of Japanese heritage. She wears a white t-shirt with a black vest which the ends go to her ankles. she also wears black leather shorts. She has a body just like Mai Valentine. Her boots go up to her knees and are black leather. She wears black gloves that go almost to her elbow that have onc's on the top of them that are silver. She has also a black choker with a silver onc on it also, and she has a black rope that a silver rod like thing the size of the biggest finger is at the end of it like a pendant. Her earrings are made of hanging silver onc's. She wears silver bracelets that have silver ringlets that hang from it and make noises that go Ca- Ching. She goes into the class room when the rest are having their lunch outside, and she sits in a chair near where Yugi and his friends sits.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi was sitting outside eating his lunch with Tea, Joey, and Tristan. They finish and Tea looks up at the class room. Looking like she had a De ja vu. "What's wrong Tea?" Yugi asks and he realizes something is up. "I don't know..... it feels strange.... maybe." Tea runs off. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan run after her all yelling "hey wait up" tea runs into the class room and sees the young woman with black eyes. "Linda???? is that you Linda?" the woman smiles "yes it is me. Finally I meet you again. And I see you have many friends." she smiles at the other three people there who just ran in. Linda's gaze lasting longer on Yugi than on the others. "Yes" Tea smiles and hugs her. Linda returns the hug. "I have missed you so much, I'll tell you of my adventures in Egypt" Linda says. "That is if you want to listen." Tea nods "of course, its been.... what 10 years since we last saw each other. And the last 5 since I last e-mailed you. Why didn't you reply." tea frowns as she says the last part. Linda sighs and places a hand on a desk. Her bracelets go ca-Ching in a weird holy like way. "Well my laptop got dumped into the Nile and then I couldn't get a new one. And after everything that happened to me there its just I couldn't get hold of you until now." tea smiles "want to hang out after school?" Linda nods "yes. And do you know of duel monsters?" Linda says in reply. Tea smiles "it's here. in fact this is Yugi, his grandfather owns a shop. And that is Joey *then tea whispers to Linda* he isn't good at duel monsters *then talks normal* and that is Tristan." Linda smiles and nods. "Nice to meet all of you. I am Linda, Linda Underwood." Yugi gasps. "Are you related to Weevil." Linda rolls her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately I am his sister." Joey's eyes go wide. "You're the sister to bug boy." Linda nods. Sighing she says. "Yes, but he is to scared of me to let me make sure he doesn't cheat. Anybody want to duel after school though?" Joey nods. "Yeah ill duel you." Linda smiles "ok. But I warn you. You have never seen a duelist like me before. I am the champion of Egypt. Were this game I might add originated." Tristan pokes Joey "your in trouble." Joey just gulps. The school bell rings and class starts. Linda is presented to everyone and they continue with the day.  
  
At the end of the school day Linda met up with the whole group at the school entrance. Carrying a tote like backpack. She walks with them to Yugi's grandpa's store. Linda smiles as she walks in and looks at the different cards. "Oh wow. So many." suddenly she drops her bag and clutches her head. "What's wrong?" grandpa asked. Linda rubs her head "nothing, just still trying to get used to this cool weather, it gives me headaches sometimes." grandpa nods but stares at her for a bit. Then walks off. Linda looks at the cards. "Ill buy that one. And that one. And a couple of those. And some of those." she says pointing to a lot of magic and trap cards. "Do you have money?" grandpa said. Tea just watches her, knowing something was different from her childhood friend. Yugi was cleaning up a bit. Joey was waiting to battle Linda, with Tristan waiting to see Joey beat. Linda takes out money and buys what she wants. A lot of rare cards too. And takes her deck. "Ill battle you in a sec Joey, I need to rearrange my deck." she makes two decks out of her cards and holds them out to Joey, "pick one for me to battle you against." Joey picks the right hand one. Linda smiles "that is my weaker deck. Okay." she puts the other one away and battles Joey at a table. Joey smiles "I put Red eyes Black dragon in attack mode. Your turn." Linda nods. She keeps a straight face as she closes her eyes. Humming a bit. "What are you doing." Joey asked. "I am a true psychic, and I see your black dragon is your most powerful monster in your deck." "Yeah." Joey looks nervous as Linda gets her hand. She looks it over and places a monster face down in defense mode. With a card behind it face down. "I will put a monster face down in defense mode, and I put this card down. Your turn." "Ok. Red eyes black dragon will attack your face down card." Linda smiles and turns over a trap. "The spell binding circle. " she flips over the face down card. "It's the black magician. And I counter attack. Which brings you down to.... 1500 life points." Linda smiles and leans back. "Your turn." Linda says. Joey stares at the black magician "what never seen the black magician, it is just like the dark magician, only a girl." Yugi looks at it. "Yeah, it looks like him. Only a girl." tea smiles "your favorite card?" "Yea, that and the twin headed thunder dragon." Tristan goes wide eyed "that's a rare card." Linda smiles and nods. "Yea and it is mine, bought it in Egypt." Joey puts a face down monster in defense mode. And this is how the game goes for just a short bit. Linda winning 2000 to 0. Linda smiles and puts her deck in her backpack "until I can find somebody who can beat me. Then ill just keep playing." Linda stays after. Buying a bit more cards and telling them all about her adventures in Egypt. "I got to go inside one of the pyramids of Giza. And I found this." she points to the silver rod pendant around her neck. "The person who was with me, also one of the employees of the search. Let me keep it. After all that pharaoh in the tomb was an ancestor of mine." Linda keeps telling about her adventures. Joey and Tristan had to leave during it. She stopped telling the story and said by. Tea smiles "well I'll see you tomorrow." Linda nods "okay.*tea leaves* Yugi, and Yugi's grandpa-" she gets interrupted by grandpa. "Just call me grandpa." "Ok, I was thinking that maybe I could help you guys out. You know help around the shop or something. I could tell you some secrets about duel monsters?" Yugi smiles "my Grandpa knows everything about it." Linda smiles "I know some stuff that nobody else could possibly know." Linda replies. Grandpa says "well okay. Lets here it." as they work Linda talks freely of stuff that neither person had ever heard about duel monsters. That is when Kaiba came in. Linda scoots out of his way as he hurries up to the counter. Yugi watches. "I hear that you have some rare monsters here." "Why yes I do." grandpa replies to Kaiba. Linda narrows her eyes at Kaiba. Her eyes going a complete hawk eye yellow.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
So how do you guys like it? 


	2. The Forceful Encounter

"The Forceful Encounter"  
  
Author Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (but I wish I did) or anything related to it. This is my own story and character with in the story, ask me first before you use her or you will have to answer to me. And believe me you don't want to. ta ta. ^_~ etc. etc. etc. this is a continuation from the reunion. So read that first.  
  
Linda glares at Kaiba while he and Grandpa talk ((you know what happens in the episode)) on Kiaba's way out Linda puts out her foot and Trips him. But before he can fall she grabs him from behind on his collar and raises him up. She walks to the door with a flailing Kaiba and kicks him out ((hehe)). She then picks up the suitcase and says "you forgot this trash." And tosses it out at him. She turns back to Yugi and Grandpa and wipes her hands, smiling she says "any more Garbage that needs to be taken out." Yugi and Grandpa just stare at her then laugh. "wow, your very strong, how did you get that way." Grandpa asks. "by lifting heavy objects in Egypt." And they continue talking well into the night after Yugi falls asleep.  
  
The next Day of School Linda is sitting in her seat way before Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan, or in fact anybody, comes to school. She waits there shuffling her deck. After awhile people show up. Then Yugi. And co. do. "wow did you really kick kaiba out." Joey said to her. Linda smiles "yep. He was just all garbage anyway, no muscle to speak of." "ooooh Harsh." Tristan says. He too staring at her. Tea looks at her disapprovingly. "well you didn't have to kick him out." Linda replies. "he was yelling at Grandpa, almost hit me with his Suitcase, and was being a Total Baka." Linda puts her cards away when Joey said. "hey do you play dueling monsters." Linda looks up as she brings out her cards again. "yes... want to play?" Linda smiles. "yea sure." A few minutes later Linda was sitting there victorious. "its not that I was hard on you Joey, I am hard on everyone." Joey just looks at her like this ¬_¬.  
  
Yes I know this is a short chapter but hey its also my funniest one I think ^_^ hehe. Yes I know there are Kiaba fans out there. I am not saying anything against him. Its just how Linda is. Well tell me how you like. 


	3. The Stange Light

"The Strange Light"  
  
Author Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (but I wish I did) or anything related to it. This is my own story and character with in the story, ask me first before you use her or you will have to answer to me. And believe me you don't want to. ta ta. ^_~ etc. etc. etc. this is a continuation from The Forceful Encounter, So read that first.  
  
So the next few days (or whatever) went by. but when Yugi came home, Linda came also because she was going to help with the shop. they found it empty ((yes grandpa is battling kiaba time))  
  
Linda walks with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. to go get grandpa after the phone call from kiaba. when grandpa collapses linda goes over and helps him up onto her back. she cringes as kiaba rips the blue eyes white dragon card, hearing the scream from the card alone. she looks at kiaba with such a angry look on her face he falters on what he was going to say "for just ripping that card, ending its life, you will be punished in a way beyond all you think possible." linda says in a hypnotic like voice. kiaba laughs and says "yeah right. so yugi your going to duel me." and so the duel between them starts, linda stays to watch while the others take care of grandpa. she is not seen down by yugi's side of the field. nobody notices her chanting and looking like the mystical elf ((the pray pose)) her eyes going yellow. and the next thing anybody knows yugi has exodia out on the field, after the duel ends etc. etc., you know what happens on the tv show. Linda drives ((yes she has a license. and a nice roofless convertable ^_^)) Yugi to see his Grandpa and they etc. till everybody is at Yugi's watching the tournament, nobody knowing linda is helping them with chants, and not knowing why she bites her bottom lip while in the shop.  
  
hehe thats short... oh well somebody really wanted it up so yeah... anyways look on for the next chapter ^_^ heh heh.... 


End file.
